soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Himeko Odayaka
Himeko Odayaka is the main protagonist of Danganronpa 6: Frozen Hope. She held the title of the Ultimate Doll Collector, until Chapter 9, becoming the Ultimate Hope of Ideal. She joins the other eight survivors in leaving the northern lodge. Himeko appears in Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope during the final trial against the "Original Despair", Umihebi Ikushima. In Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR, Himeko is a "Mirage". She is also a singer in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. Appearance As the Ultimate Doll Collector, Himeko dresses as in a cute Lolita outfit. She has a pale skin tone and her eye color is sky blue. She has blonde hair that goes down to her mid-back and she has straight bangs that obscures her eyebrows. She has a small breast size. On her head is a thin black Alice band with a pastel pink ribbon with a white lace trim and small rose pink heart on its center on the right side of her head. For her clothes, she wears a white long-sleeved blouse with a white Peter Pan collar. The cuffs of the blouse are made of white lace and are cut into a four-pointed star pattern. Over her blouse, she wears a sleeveless, pastel pink dress with a single pastel pink ribbon on the center her chest area. The knee-length skirt of her dress has three tiers and alternates in color; the top tier is colored pastel pink, the second tier is pastel purple and the last tier is mint green. She has a white knee-length petticoat underneath skirt to make the dress look fuller. She has a large pastel purple ribbon resting above the first tier of her skirt on the back of her dress. She wears a pair of white knee-length socks and a pair of mint green Mary Jane shoes with chunky two inch heels on her feet. Personality History The Tragedy Himeko wasn't the most social of kids. Her parents had her stay in the house to avoid the harshness of reality. To keep her occupied, they would buy her an array of dolls of all types. She was home-schooled and taught to never go outdoors. Despairful Four Arc Part 6 - Lodge Life of Mutual Killing Part 7 Part 8 - Stellar Life of Mutual Killing Himeko comes with the other Ultimate Hopes in the final battle against the "Original Despair", Umihebi Ikushima. Relationships other Ultimate Hopes Eiriji Fuyuki Elliana Ryuu Ikeda Quotes Danganronpa Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR Stats/Abilities Doll History Hope of Ideals Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR Himeko is the "Mirage" of Eleonora Yumizuru. ''Soul Kingdom BEAT! Outfits Just like the other singers in ''Soul Kingdom BEAT!, Himeko has a multitude of outfits she can wear. *''Sweet Doll'' This is Himeko's default outfit. It's simply Himeko's outfit in the Danganronpa series. *''Gothic Doll'' *''Classical Doll'' *''Victorian Doll'' *''Sailor Doll'' *''IDOL Doll'' *''Funny Bunny Doll'' In this outfit, Himeko's hair is colored teal and is tied up into two messy waist-length twintails that're held up by two pale pink lace scrunchies. Her eye color is teal. She wears a rather loose pale pink long-sleeved shirt with a few aspects of a Japanese school unform, which are a light pink collar and light pink cuffs with three pale pink buttons on each cuff. She wears a red ribbon with white lace around the edges on the shirt's collar. On the bottom of the shirt's sides are a pair of red ribbons with white lace around the edges, like the ribbon on the shirt's collar. She wears a light pink thigh-length frilly skirt that has at least four tiers with a pair of hot pink thigh-length pantaloons underneath. She wears a pair of yellow thights with thin hot pink vertical lines and a pair of black ankle-length shoes with hot pink laces and yellow wedge heels on her feet. She wears a hairpin in the shape of a hot pink rabbit's head with a tan-colored muzzle and two small teal ribbons on its right ear on the left side of her hair. *''Lovesick Doll'' *''NightMaeria Doll'' Gallery Trivia *Himeko's surname comes from the word odayaka (穏やか), which means "gentle" in Japanese. *She's the first main protagonist in the series to wear Lolita fashion. *In Soul Kingdom BEAT!, her Japanese voice actress is Kano, an utaite. Category:DR6: Frozen Hope Category:DR6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Protagonists Category:Persona DR Category:Persona DR Characters Category:Persona Users Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT!